


Beastly Found

by hedgiecanadia



Series: Tektrac Subjected [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Evil Corporations, Found Family, Human Experimentation, Nonbinary Character, Other, Queer Character, Science Fiction, Superpowers, Swearing, Trans Character, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:45:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgiecanadia/pseuds/hedgiecanadia
Summary: Puck lives a relatively quiet life at Poseidon Boarding Academy, never quite fitting in. A simple mistake turns their world upside down, and Puck learns about the secrets surrounding their life. Its a race to find out who made them and why, and to avoid the individuals hunting Puck and their friends. That's if they all survive.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Beastly Found originally started as a fanfic I wrote when I was 10, and recently I realized I could rewrite it as its own original work. Rewrite changes will be noted at the end of chapters. 
> 
> general content warning: human experimentation, hospital scenes, body horror, graphic language and gore

 

“Have you seen my subject yet?”

“Do you have to ask everyone you see?”

Dr. Charles Telford frowned and turned from the small huddle of scientists to the man at the far table. Dr. Avery Edmonds was usually the quiet sort, except when it came to Dr. Telford’s incessant need to brag, and he had done so more and more as the days went on. It was, at this point, wearing thin on Dr. Edmonds.

“Are you jealous Edmonds?” Dr Telford asked with a wicked grin. “Must be tiring to continue studying things that aren't _breathing_.”

“That's only my speciality because none of you can keep your subjects alive.” Dr. Edmonds said flatly. Where did any of them get off? With Telford's track record it was a surprise he kept receiving clearance to continue any tests. Dr. Telford’s frown deepened.

“Science can only progress forward and sometimes some sacrifices need to be made in the process.”

Ah, the Science argument. Dr. Edmonds shuffled some of the papers at his table and gave them a quick study.

“Right, and your near mishap where you're current subject nearly died is ‘progress’.”

A few of the group snickered a bit as Dr. Telford’s face went a dark shade of red. It had been a rookie mistake of wrong measurements, something that the good Dr. Telford shouldn't have made with so many years under his belt. To top it off he had barely recorded any process of the test, chalking up to what they would call an absolute failure. The poor thing was barely pulled from the test, and was still technically recovering. Dr. Edmonds sat back.

“As it is Dr. Telford, until the subject recovers any further testing has been put on hold. You can try with any of your other subjects; if they're still alive.”

“When did the Director die and put you in charge?” Dr. Telford snarled. Dr. Edmonds forced a smile.

“I was told in my last meeting with him. I was going to wait until after your break but with the way you were going I might as well make sure you're not rearranging your schedule last minute.” Dr. Edmonds said with an overly sweet inclination. Dr. Telford stormed out of the break room as Dr. Edmonds packed up his files. The group left behind awkwardly dispersed to do their jobs with various goodbyes.

Dr. Edmonds sighed, tucked the file under his arm and walked out of the break room to make his rounds. He half wondered if the sterile white and grey walls they all saw day in and day out attributed to how utterly unhinged more than half the staff and doctors were. Or was it just the contents of the rooms and the cages that dotted the hallways, from the grotesque and horrific to the very human eyes that stared at him as he passed. How much can you be surrounded by things that looked human, being treated less than that, before you lose it all together? 

You do what you can, Dr. Edmonds guessed, with a detour to his office.

 He knew quite well where Dr. Telford's subject was being held, and as Dr. Edmonds was supposed to be doing rounds anyway nothing would look out of the ordinary when his keycard unlocked the door. There was only a few subjects that Dr. Edmonds checked on, mind focused on the further cage at the end.

The kid couldn't be more older than about 5. Despite all they had gone through with the failed test Dr. Edmonds was surprised at how good of a shape they were in. They were considerably bruised, yet the signs of the singed skin around their arms was little more than healing scabs now. The standard issue grey shirt and pants all humanoid subjects wore was much too big, but wrapped around their body like a blanket as they slept curled in the bottom of their container. Or at least Dr. Edmonds thought they were sleeping; when he got closer they spun and lunged angrily at the clear glass of their container. Their growl of anger turned quickly into a wail of pain when they bounced off the glass, and they pushed themself into the back corner of their container. Dr. Edmonds crouched down, looking at them sadly.

“I know you're in pain little one, but hopefully we can stop that soon.” He sighed. The child looked up at him, their hazel eyes wild with fear. It _hurt_ to see this child in such pain. He knew vaguely what they were capable of, but regardless Dr. Edmonds carefully unlatched the locks on both sides of the container door. Slowly he swung the door open, steadied himself with a breath. The child pressed themself against the back glass more as if trying to become smaller.

“I am very sorry little one.” Dr. Edmonds said quietly, reaching out to pull the child closer to him. They shrieked, kicking and shoving, desperate to stay away from him. He grasped hold of their arm, doing his absolute best not to hurt the child further. It was hard to pull them against him as they started to cry. Once he had an arm around their shoulders the child finally slumped in defeat. With them no longer thrashing Dr. Edmonds was able to finally administer the needle from his coat pocket. He shushed them and cooed, thanking them for being good. As they started to slip into unconsciousness Dr. Edmonds rested them back down in their container and closed the door. The next doctor would be around in less than ten minutes, and most likely would find the child dead.  


 

If Dr. Telford hadn't shut up about his subject before, the whole facility heard him now. Years of research was down the drain, and a year of tests dead in a cage. The furious doctor took it out on anyone that got within shouting distance, his pale face turned a bright shade of tomato. The subject was worthless to him dead, and as Dr. Edmonds had gone home for the day, clean up was called in.

Melody Gilroy had seen much in her life. She had a strong stomach, which proved useful when a dozen monstrosities seemed to die each day. She was quiet, listened well and was diligent in her tasks. She blended into the background amidst doctors coats and scrubs, either pushing her supply cart or yet another dead subject.

This clean up was barely anything. Pick the kid up, lay them in the issued canvas bag, sanitize the crate, then wheel them to the basement. No one batted an eye, standard procedure and all. Everything standard. Everything marked. More canvas bags stacked upon her cart. She was half way through packing up her pick up when the newbie showed up for night shift.

“Why have you left me with incinerating _again_?” He asked in agitation. Melody hated the smell.

“Because I'm off. I already did half of your other tasks.” Melody shut the passenger door of her truck.

“You've left most of these for half the day!” The newbie said with a gesture to the cart. Melody opened the driver side and narrowed her eyes.

“And as long as it gets done there's not problems. It's not like you have to touch them.” She snapped before she hoisted herself into the driver's seat and slammed the door shut. She drove off, not looking back as she wound her way out of the compound and down the road. She checked the time, swore at how early she had to work tomorrow and how little sleep she was going to get.

Less than half an hour into her drive and the pile of her uniform whined quietly.

Melody pulled over quickly and moved the clothes, revealing the small head of the child in the passenger seat. She hoped the seat belt wasn't too tight around them, petting their dark buzzed hair as they roused away. They jumped at Melody's touch when they fully awoke, eyes wide and fearful as they tried to push against the side of the door.

Melody shushed them gently and removed her hand. “It's alright kiddo you're safe now.” She promised, smiling sadly at them.

The child stared at her, chest rising and falling quickly. Their eyes finally darted around the car, eyebrows knitted together as if trying to figure out where they were. They looked back to Melody.

“Can you understand me kiddo? Yes or no?” Melody asked.

It took a moment but the child finally nodded slowly. Melody smiled back.

“Good. We're going to get you someplace safe alright? Just stay down until we get there okay? Can you hide for me?” Melody said softly, very carefully pushing at the clothes.

The child flinched when she got near. When they saw what she poked at they shuffled the uniform up until it covered them more fully. They hunched in their seat to become smaller. Their large eyes looked up at Melody from the small peek hole they made.

“Good job, now hang tight until we get there.”Melody said and finally put the truck back into gear. It was a long trip to the school, and the faster they got there the faster the whole thing would be behind them.


	2. A Night Visit

The relatively quiet night was interrupted by the sky, which opened up in a cold downpour. It dampened the crisp ground and slicked the pavement, pushed by brisk wind. The building echoed its fast drumbeat, loud enough to stir a few students. A pair of soaked shoes sloshed through the growing puddles to a nearby building. With careful deft hands the first floor window was propped open and they slipped inside as quietly as could be.

Late night escapades weren't an unusual thing for Puck, but they had to admit it was probably unwise to have gone out without something to shield from the elements. Puck silently shut the window behind them and made sure it didn't latch shut. They needed to be able to open it quickly if anyone was to find them-

“Do you just like flirting with trouble?”

Puck spun quickly to the whisper. On the bed closest to the window a boy rose an eyebrow, in the process of having woken up. Angelo rubbed his eyes, squinting partially where Puck was crouched on the floor. They sighed with relief as they pulled off their soaked brown blazer. It wasn't long after curfew but the punishment was still severe no matter how long after it was. 

“I guess.” Puck whispered back. They sat on the floor at the head of Angelo's bed. Angelo rolled his eyes and flopped back down into his pillow. 

“You're gonna get me in trouble if you keep sneaking in.” Angelo groaned into his pillow. Out of the seven boys sleeping in the dorm thankfully he was the only one awake. He always was whenever Puck snuck in, they weren't sure if he waited for them every night or if Angelo was just a light sleeper. 

“I'll stop sneaking in when they finally change my dorm.”

“I don't think that's gonna happen until a few students leave Puck.”

Puck sighed in irritation. Angelo tended to be observant, and due to that, right on most things. It was probably the most endearing yet annoying thing about him. Angelo was partially careful where Puck was more impulsive, while they were more collected where he was more anxious. It made the two of them hell to deal with when they both agreed on something, and frustrating when they argued. It had been that way since Angelo arrived at Poseidon Boarding Academy six years ago. 

“What are you doing?” Angelo asked as Puck took off their shoes. The shoes hit the floor with a slightly wet squeak. 

“I'm soaked, do you have an extra blanket?” Puck squeezed their black hair out of any remaining water. Angelo narrowed his eyes at them.

“You're not sleeping here!” Angelo snapped. One of his dorm mates shuffled, half asleep, and shushed the pair of them. Puck and Angelo froze in place, breath held until the dorm mate started to snore again. Both let out a quiet sigh of relief. Except Angelo turned his head towards the door, his mouth twisted in a frown. His face went pale.

“Someone's coming!”

Puck hurriedly tossed their stuff under Angelo's bed, careful enough that nothing could be seen from the door. They sprung quickly into Angelo's bed despite his quiet protest, under the covers and pushed as much against the wall as they could. Angelo shuffled the blanket and his own body to sprawl out, settling just as the dorm door opened. Puck could make out the small amount of light that poured in from the main room from under the covers, holding their breath. Their heart pounded so hard they were certain Angelo could feel it vibrate the bed. It thudded in their ears so loud Puck worried the patrolling staff member could hear it. 

After a few tense moments the door finally swung shut, latched with a soft click. Angelo and Puck laid frozen, listening to the footsteps that walked away from the dorm. The pair waited for what seemed like an eternity before they finally relaxed. Angelo pushed slightly at Puck with a grunt of disapproval.

“You're damp.” 

“You're not gonna make me go out there now are you?” Puck whispered as they flipped over to look at Angelo's face. It was quite cozy under the covers, like Angelo was his own mini furnace. “I'm certain to get caught if it was that close.”

Angelo groaned quietly, his face pinched together. Then he gave a long sigh. Puck's face lit up. It was so easy to tell when Angelo gave up a fight. His dark green eyes were almost too expressive, and Puck knew that whenever Angelo shut them tight he was trying to hide his feelings. He did it every time Demarco did anything Angelo deemed cute, and any time Puck was about to win an argument. 

“Fine. But you better leave before everyone gets up.” Angelo said, shuffling to get comfy. He tapped his foot against Puck's to get the vague threat across. In response Puck wiggled their hand out from under the blankets. They stuck their pinky out, face beaming so brightly it was a surprise it didn't light up the room. Angelo smiled back and looped his pinky with theirs. 

Ever since the two of them were ten they always made promises that way. You don't break a pinky promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter one in the original introduced the protagonist and one of their abilities, the heteronormative ability to make men fall asleep by singing. as this ability was removed the bulk of the chapter contents had to be rewritten (trope removed: lyric fic)  
> the entire character before has been reworked into Puck, to make the work more queer than the original. Puck is nonbinary, using they/them.  
> Angelo introduced 19 chapters early


	3. Take Your Medicine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for the weird flow of this chapter and sudden change in tense, half way through I remembered I haven't written anything in past tense in over a few years. So the beginning potion was 'fixed' to be present. somet things may get lost
> 
> content warning: there is some vague mentions of transphobia in this chapter

By time that the sun creeps over the horizon Puck slips out of Angelo’s dorm window. Technically it was more dangerous for them to move with the shred of light; it’s so much easier to see a wayward student when the sky is lightened by the rising sun. Puck sneaks through the courtyard, shoes squishing into the wet grass. It had stopped raining but the grey clouds that shroud the sky above threaten to open up again and drown the campus. With little issue Puck makes their way to the other building, rounding the corner and pops through the window. 

A few of the girls were awake and they narrow their eyes when Puck enters. Puck was used to the treatment even if they didn't sneak out at night, though that wasn't very often. Puck barely sits in their bed before a chime goes off to announce that curfew is over. The others filter out as they awake, chattering amongst one another about their schedules for the day. The dorm goes quiet once everyone has left into the main room and beyond and Puck is finally able to change into a dry uniform.

They frown at their wet shoes and blazer, unsure exactly what to do with either of them. When they realize that they are going to end up with a deduction for uniform no matter what they did Puck sighs and put on their runners and leaves without the blazer. The full dorm is empty by the time Puck leaves, everyone already on the way to breakfast. It leaves a silence that Puck isn't used to hearing when it isn't the middle of the night. Technically the quiet could always be a thing, Puck knew of the two bed dorms that existed. Privacy, an ability to have less eyes stare at them. Maybe even Angelo could share their dorm. Except it wasn't a possibility, not unless Puck’s donor increased their sense of charity. 

Donors are what kept any student that don't have guardians in Poseidon Boarding Academy. Food, board, somewhere that wasn't the state system. Puck had heard many of the staff go on about how charitable the school was to reduce the price of tuition for students like them and Angelo. How generous, how thoughtful. Puck thought it was bullshit. Give them the scraps of the school and try to achieve the standard; their ‘newly’ issued uniform still doesn't fit right. They and Angelo stuck together because a good quarter of the teachers had it out from them. Like they had to prove they could be at school despite paying like everyone else. Everyone liked the sob story of an orphan, no one wanted to be nice. 

Puck finally loosens the dark red tie from their neck, too short and tight to look decent without the blazer. They join the late stragglers into the meal hall, more than abuzz with breakfast underway. Angelo is seated at the far end of a table when Puck's tray clatters against it. The noise jolts Angelo to full alert, eyes wide and wild. Puck gives him a grumbled apology as they sit down.

“You're going to get in trouble.” Angelo says for the second time in six hours. Puck knows they stand out in the sea of brown blazers, a white dress shirt speck and messy black hair. They make a partial effort and tie it back so it doesn't skirt with their shoulders.

“You're really on top of rules again.” Puck notes, picking slowly at breakfast. They feel vaguely nauseated, a dull ache starting somewhere in their neck.

“Because you keep dragging me into it.” Angelo says, pointing his fork at Puck. He didn't like getting in trouble, it stressed him out and Puck knew it. It wasn't like Angelo followed every rule in the book, but the higher the chance of someone finding out a rule was broken was a higher chance of Angelo not shutting up about it. As it is Angelo taps the side of Puck's foot with his, and his eyes fall to his plate. Puck turns in time to see the staff member with his face pulled into a scowl heading towards them. Mr Curtis, shit.

Puck doesn't have time to even open their mouth. Mr Curtis points to the door, raises his voice loud enough it cut through the breakfast chatter and snaps. “To the office.”

“But-”

“ _ Now. _ ”

 

Puck knows the interior of the vice principal’s office all too well. They have been at Poseidon since they were in kindergarten, one of the youngest students left in the 24/7 care of the school, and Julia Cortez's office has been a staple in their life. While the school caters from grades 1 - 12, not a lot of younger students are enrolled and living on campus herself Julia became the closest thing to a guardian that Puck could have. Of course once they were old enough Puck saw less of her, unless they get in trouble.

Which they do a lot.

Puck fidgets in one of the two large seats they're sure are solely there to swallow whoever sits down. The office is quiet apart from the quiet clicks of a clock on the wall, an ornate round thing that matches painfully too much to the rest of the room. Deep mahogany, dark colours of sophistication highlighted in either gold or bronze accents. All the wood fixtures are old, still exhaling years of smoke from its previous vice principals. Everything looks to be a set yet trying to look as if its original pieces. Julia's desk separates the room from the large window Puck knows looks down into one of the main courtyards. Nothing speaks of Julia herself, the warmth of the room is a shallow show of wealth that hasn't been changed in more than a decade.

Puck can hear Julia's sigh from down the hall. 

The heavy door swings open, followed by the quietest shut a person could manage with a door meant to thunder and rattle the walls. Puck swears the clock stutters. 

“Puck.” Julia doesn't even need to continue. Both of them know her words for heart at this point.  _ Again? What can we do to help you? Are you even willing to try? _

“Has anything even happened with how I'm being housed?” Puck asks, turning in their chair to face her.

Julia looks tired, her dark eyes begging Puck to just behave. They feel bad for a moment. They hate to disappoint her. “Is that what this is about Puck? I’m trying.” Julia leans against the front of the desk, her arms gentle folded as she looks down at Puck sadly. 

“Really? Because half of the staff  _ still _ don't know what to do with me.” Puck shakes, trying to flatten their voice. But it cracks and shakes as much as their core, and they can't tell if its the nausea from before or something else making them feel sick. 

Julia sighs again and loosely clasps her hands in front of her. She always use to stand like that when she picked Puck up from kindergarten when the other kids would be picked by parents, when Puck used to go to a normal school. Puck would play quietly behind Julia's desk as she worked, poked childish fun at the silly adults that filtered in and out of Julia's office. Then when Julia went to her lodgings on campus Puck would follow after, back to what they had thought would be their home forever. Until they went into grade 1 and placed into the dorm, and Puck realizes they never had a home.

Julia takes a deep breath before continuing. “My dear we're  _ trying _ -”

Puck barely stops themself from slamming their fist against the arm of the chair. “You all keep  _ saying _ that! What the h- what does it mean when nothing changes?” Puck catches the swear before Julia can raise her eyebrow. “I get pulled in here because I'm violating dress code. Because I don't have enough of a uniform when it gets wet to even make code!”

“And why is your uniform wet?” Julia asks, maybe a little too harshly. Puck locks their jaw to stop from snapping. Their headache throbs painfully behind their eyes.

“Because I went to another dorm to sleep.”

“Puck you know-”

“How am I supposed to sleep in my dorm? You try to sleep in a place where everyone else whispers about you, talking about what they're going to do as if you're gonna do something in the middle of the night!” 

Puck feels like they're going to puke. Their spine aches as if they've been lifting more than half their weight. The sun streaming in from the huge window feels like daggers stabbing directly into their eyes. Faintly Puck remembers they've forgotten to do something. Except they're too focused on how infuriated they are, how much they ache. Puck hangs their head, unable to keep looking at Julia's disappointed face. “Couldn't we ask my donor for just a little bit more for my own dorm?” Puck asks in a whisper. They're certain if they speak too loudly they're going to be sick.

Julia swallows and sucks in a breath. “Unfortunately we can't get in contact with anonymous donors Puck, otherwise it defeats the purpose of having the option.” Julia goes quiet for a moment, looking over the tired student in front of her. She goes around her desk and rifles through a door, revealing a few forms. She works quickly as she speaks. “I'm writing you a pardon for your uniform for today, give it to any staff member that asks you. I'm…. Puck there is a few late registered students that are starting within two weeks. Since accommodations are being made I can try to get you moved to a new dorm when they arrive.” 

Julia finishes the forms and holds it out for Puck. They stare at her for a moment. They want to be angry that its taken this long. That rather than students leaving it's students coming in that has fixed the problem. But Julia's eyes plead with Puck to behave.  _ For once, for me.  _ Puck is tired, they give up the argument. The chimes go in warning for the first period as the papers trade hands. Puck has just ten minutes to get back to their dorm to grab their bag and go to class. 

They stand with an apologetic mumble and go for the door before Julia speaks. “Did you get your meds yet Puck?” 

That's what they forgot.

 

If it wasn't for the nausea inducing pain they were in Puck wouldn't care. Tomorrow, they get their shot everyday and it wouldn't hurt to wait until tomorrow. Except it  _ does _ hurt, so badly in fact that Puck barely could concentrate on their first class and the numbers that danced across the page. The only problem is that they know how long the shot takes, how long Mrs. Parker takes rather, and there's not enough time between their first class and second. Angelo finds Puck bent over their desk.

“You don't look good.” Angelo remarks, sliding into the seat next to Puck. They groan back in response. Angelo carefully pats Puck's head and frowns when they look up at him. “You really don't look good. Shouldn't you go to the nurses?” 

“You know Mr. Shepherd would have my head.” Puck says quietly. Angelo's touch is soothing where he gently pets with his thumb, the only soft thing against the jabbing Puck can feel throughout their body. They shuffle to sit back in their chair with another sickened groan. “I haven't had my meds yet.” 

“You should really go Puck.” Angelo urges. He moves his hand to their arm, a slight squeeze that is nearly too painful to bear. “Aren't you in pain?”

Puck can only snort when Mr. Shepherd enters the classroom. He seems about to snap something at Puck before they weakly hold out the form Julia gave them. Mr. Shepherd scowls and returns to the front of the class and knocks on his desk loudly to get everyone's attention. Puck squints at the noise as it knocks around their brain. Angelo gives them an unsure look. 

“I'm having no nonsense this class you understand.” Mr Shepherd addresses the class, however looking mostly at Angelo and Puck. “I do hope everyone did their readings, as I expect you all to do a write up right now.” He frowns as the class groans and raps hard on his desk. Puck massages their head in hopes to quell the throbbing. 

The class is too loud, too bright, too everything. Puck is beyond being able to concentrate. All they can focus on is all the sounds and sights howling in their skull which threatens to split open. Unable to keep up Puck feels their stomach about to heave.

“Mr Shepherd, I think Puck needs to go to the nurses!” Angelo's voice is almost too shrill for Puck's ears. Mr. Shepherd sighs with irritation. 

“I’m sure  _ Puck _ is fine.” 

It nearly as if Puck can hear Angelo’s grinding teeth. “Well at least if they get sick we won't have anymore class.”

Students start in hush whispers, a mixture of excitement over not having to do work but uneasiness at the prospect of someone throwing up. Mr. Shepherd makes a noise in the back of his throat that makes Puck want to hurl. 

“To the nurses then.” He snaps. 

Puck's elbow is taken gently as Angelo helps them out of their seat. He slings their bag over his shoulder while the two of them waddle out of the classroom. Mr Shepherd didn't give them a hall pass, but one look at Puck is all it takes to understand why the two teenagers were roaming the halls. Angelo rubs Puck's back as they stumble along, cluttering their head. They're skull is on fire, as if someone has cracked it open and poured molten metal inside to see how it reacts. Puck is barely standing by the time Angelo drags them into the nurse's ward.

“Dear god.” A voice says, which Puck connects to Mrs. Parker’s low tone. 

“Should we… take them to the hospital?” Angelo asks. Puck is laid down on paper as thin as tissues, they can feel it rip and shred just from how they're put on the bed, even if they can't see well pass the the darkness and redness of their vision. Mrs. Parker shuffles around outside and Puck hears the familiar tear of plastic coated needle packaging. 

“I'm not quite sure, let's give them their medication before we decide. Puck dear…?” Mrs Parker's voice comes closer, to where Puck knows is the cabinet of a workstation is with sink and supplies. Puck simply grunts to show they're listening. “Why did you wait so long for your medication?”

“Got… called into the office. Would have been late for class.” Puck groans. Mrs. Parker huffs through her nose, a sharp noise that whistles like a boiling kettle. With how well they disappoint adults Puck weakly wonder if they should start charging. 

“You can't be missing your medication.” Mrs. Parker lectures as a dull pain jabs into Puck’s stomach. The needle is small, generally they have no problem, but the sensation suddenly blooms into searing that Puck nearly loses their breakfast. Angelo squeezes Puck's shoulders to reduce their lurch, almost feeling like he was going to break their shoulders from how hard he grips them. 

Everyday is like this, if you take out the feeling of implosion that is. Every day in the morning a shot in the stomach to reduce the pain that radiates from Puck's bones to a dull ache in the muscle. At least that's what they think its for, Puck was too young when it was prescribed and they've never had a need to ask exactly what it was for. With it Puck spends their life a little achy and being able to move throughout the day, and hope through windows at night. If they forget they spend until lunch in near agony and on the verge of sickness. But it's gotten worse in the last few years if they hold off on it. The skull splitting headache, the world that seems to sharp, how every touch feels like someone setting their nerves on fire. 

Puck watches through hazy vision to see Mrs. Parker putting the small vial of milky substance back into its box. The vial seems to be a new one, completely full by how it didn't make a hollow clink when she had set it on the table. With stiff difficulty Puck rightens to a haphazard sitting position, one long leg dangling off the bed.

“Thank you Mrs. Parker.” Puck says weakly. They give her a grimace and start to slide off the bed to stand. Upon touching the floor however their leg buckles, seized by the movement and weight being put on it. Puck is jerked upright suddenly, the motion making the world spin for a solid minute. Angelo straightens Puck as much as he can, one arm around their shoulder and his other hand balancing Puck by the elbow. His face is together in concern, eyes boring holes into Puck as if looking away from them will make them collapse. They try to wave him off but with how one simple step nearly throws Puck to the ground they settle into Angelo's support without anymore complaints.

“Should we-” Angelo's cut off by a look from Mrs. Parker and another whistled huff. 

“Get them to bed Angelo, Puck probably shouldn't be walking on their own until they feel better.  _ And _ ,” Mrs. Parker firms her tone as she sees Puck's mouth open to object, “I'll let the teachers know. Puck dear get some  _ rest _ . You'll make yourself sick.” 

Angelo helps Puck out of the ward, a pace that is almost too fast for Puck's stiff legs to keep up with. There's a mental delay between what Puck wants their body to do and the final moment it happens, a full beat that seems to make them move in slow motion. It's not until both of them are down the hall when Angelo finally slows down. Puck sighs with relief.

“You're trying to kill me.” They snort half heartedly. Angelo shuffles their weight.

“No I'm not, we're trying to get you to bed.” Angelo says. But there's a slight squeak in his voice, a hint of poor excuse. Puck swallows the sick feeling in their stomach. He's been acting weird lately, not fully there, jumpy. Puck can feel Angelo vibrating, but whether it's anxiety or something else they can't tell. Angelo glances at their scrunched look and chews his lip. “What?”

“There's something up with you.” Puck mutters, squinting pass the haze in their vision. They wonder if this will be their future with Angelo, two stumbling idiots taking care of one another. Will they lean on one another after a night of drinking, Puck teasing Angelo about the boys he likes while Angelo points out how Puck can never get their words together to talk to anyone? Would he always be around? For a dreaded moment Puck isn't sure how life will be outside of Poseidon. 

Angelo blinks back at them, his hum bringing Puck back to their senses. “There isn't?” It sounds more like a question than a statement. Puck rolls their eyes despite how painful it is for the world to spin. It feels like there's a pop behind their eyes and a new dull ache starts there.

“You're way jumpier than normal. Like more than your usual hoppy-ness.” Puck says, their grip tightening on Angelo’s shoulder to help them upright a bit more. Angelo makes a choked noise half way between a sputter and a laugh, brushing his auburn hair out of his face. 

“ _ Hoppy _ is a weird word.” Angelo laughs back. It feels forced. Puck frowns.

“Ange.”

Angelo squeezes his eyes shut, his face pinching together. He gives a sigh, “It's nothing.” Puck’s frown deepens. There's something obviously wrong. Angelo chews his lip again and looks away. 

“You're not going to tell me?” Puck raises an eyebrow. Angelo's shoulders droop with another long sigh and a mumble of ‘its nothing’. Dread comes back up in Puck’s stomach.  _ Would _ Angelo always be around? Neither of them were what you could consider normal but Angelo was acting weirder as time went on. Was that what getting older meant? If so Puck didn't want it.

Angelo hesitates at the dorm door. The two of them shuffle awkwardly, a glance in both directions down the hall. With class in session its quiet, especially within the dorm wings. 

“Its a girls dorm should I even be in there?” Angelo asks, rocking towards and back away from the door.

“How do you think I feel?” Puck adds, massaging their head. At least the headache is starting to melt away, leaving a buzz in their brain and lightheadedness. 

“Good point.” Angelo says firmly and pushes the door open. The two of them stumble in, hushed in case anyone else happens to be there. Puck notes the slight mess that wasn't there before breakfast and sure they're going to be roped into cleaning it up. Angelo picks his way over a couch pillow toward the door Puck picks out as the room they sleep in.

“So… this is where you sleep.” Angelo says, looking around. Puck moves away from him, swaying on their feet but determined to make it to the bed on their own.

“Told you it's about the same as the boys’.” Puck grunts as they collapse into bed. Angelo picks his way over some clothes that hadn't been put away and settles on the edge of Puck's bed. He glances around, sees how some of the beds have been nudged away from where Puck’s sat. He looks down at them and goes a bit pink to see Puck had been watching. “You see why I don't sleep here?”

“Yeah…” Angelo answers in barely above a whisper. He looks around sadly. “I feel you its… alienating.” Puck rubs their eyes.

“The guys sleep fine with you in there. You don't gotta say it just to make me feel better.” Puck gives Angelo a slight smile, one without pain.

“No I-” Angelo stops. He’s looking at Puck like he wants to tell them something. His eyes are wide, fearful, unsure. He fidgets on the bed, his leg bouncing, stopping abruptly, bouncing again. Despite how ill they feel Angelo looks as if he's sicker. His face pinches together, he doesn't sigh. Puck reaches out and takes his hand and Angelo jumps at the contact. He lays down next to Puck, curling into them as they pull him into a hug. 

“It's fine, you don't have to tell me.” Puck promises as they smooth his hair. And he doesn't, and Puck understands. They hate it when something bothers him, but they know he has to have his privacy. The two of them lie there for what seems like forever before Puck can feel sleep trying to take hold. 

“Don't want to rush you but you should go before someone comes.” Puck says quietly while they rub Angelo's back. He nods quietly, slowly sitting up from the bed. Puck shuffles to let him stand unhindered. 

“You… need anything?” Angelo asks. Puck shakes their head. “I'll come visit later.” Angelo motions his head to the window. 

“I'll be fine.” 

“Still gonna visit.”

“Get going you'll be late for class.” Puck says as they shuffle back into their pillow. Angelo smiles at them softly, and Puck's eyes finally fall shut as he slips out the door. It latches with a quiet click. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rewrite changes:  
> expansion of Posiedon and how it allows orphaned kids to attend, building of Puck's early life within the school  
> the character of Julia Cortez added  
> Puck's medicine added  
> Mrs. Parker changed to be married and not have strange Golemn like speech  
> Angelo is gay


	4. Mistakes We Make

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> content warning: use of needles and descriptions of body horror

The needle makes a small plink noise as Dr. Edmonds flicks the syringe to rid it of air bubbles. He's used to working in relative silence beyond the hum of his lab equipment but his current test is acting… a little loud. 

The creature strapped to the lab table thrashes around, spitting and hissing and trying desperately to get out of its binds. It’s not a particularly nice thing to look at, looking like a feathered noodle with patches of scale. It’s jaw of needle sharp teeth is worrisome enough another strap was placed higher on the neck to keep it from snapping at him. Edmonds frowns at it, irritation twitching his eye. Injection like this was going to be difficult, unless the creature was going to be still. He moves carefully to the table, another flick to triply make sure there's no air left. The creature shrieks when Dr. Edmonds places a hand down to still it, a higher toned hiss as he finally administers the needle. It stops moving for a moment, breathing hard but calm.

“There we go.” Dr. Edmonds smiles. Then the creature spasms. It shrieks again, loud enough Dr. Edmonds’ ears ring and thrashes with enough force the straps groan in protest. It molts quickly, feathers dropping at an alarming rate as if it dropped a human made coat. There's a sickening pop and the creature goes still again. Dr. Edmonds frowns and takes a step back when it's arm shoots out to slash at him, eyebrows knitting together in concern.

“Huuuuuurt.” It groans as it's wide eyes slide to Dr. Edmonds’ face. He chokes, taking another step back. Another series of sickening pops go off and the creature continues to spasm as feathers grow and molt in fast succession. The creature bloats, hollows and skin tears. 

Finally it stills. After five minutes Dr. Edmonds settles back on his heels. It wasn't supposed to speak, nothing in the file stated the creature had any ability of speech. Dr. Edmonds wipes his face with a long sigh. 

“Subject….” He takes a moment and glances at the camera recording the room. “I don't even know how to… word it. Subject spoke after never having been observed speaking human language. It's reaction to the medication is… not ideal. I will have to reveal footage to even come up with an idea as to what I've just witnessed. Unsure if this new formula doesn't work or…” Dr. Edmonds trails off. A rap at his door diverts his attention.

“Knock knock.” Dr. Telford enters with a wicked grin. Dr. Edmonds hisses under his breath.

“Dr. Telford I am busy at the moment.” Dr. Edmonds gestures to the table and the recording equipment with a quick. The creature on the table makes another noise, like it's body isn't done reacting. Another tear. Dr. Edmonds’ stomach lurches.

“Yes I believe everyone on the floor  _ heard _ .” Dr. Telford says as he strides over to inspect the fresh corpse on the table. “Your foray in medicine not going so well?” 

“I wouldn't call over ten years a foray Dr. Telford.” Dr. Edmonds answers, clicking a button on the lanyard around his neck. “Can I get a clean up to lab 68C2 please?” The lanyard makes an affirmative beep. 

Dr. Telford hums in response and pokes the corpse with his pen. The tip sinks suddenly into the flesh with a sound like wet spaghetti. Dr. Telford reels with a look of disgust. “Is it supposed to do that?” He looks to where Dr. Edmonds stands at his desk. The camera stops recording.

“No.”

A woman with red hair and rubber overalls enters the lab with a flat cart. Dr. Edmonds comes back to unlatch the straps so she can drag the creature off the table with her gloved hands and onto the cart. In less than five minutes she wheels it out the door. Neither men make any further interaction with her.

“Is there any reason why you're here Dr. Telford?” Dr. Edmonds asks with a tilt of irritation in his voice.

Dr. Telford gives him a smug grin. “I've heard word that there's a possibility of getting two young subjects being transferred. Successful ones,” Dr. Telford adds with a sweep of his hand toward the door as if using the subject that wheeled out as comparison, “however I can only take on one at the moment. They kind of come as a packaged deal you see, and I really want one.” Dr. Edmonds frowns.

“I haven't heard the Director say anything.”

“Yes well the Director is being very selective as to who he's talking to.” Dr. Telford pauses as his cell lights up. “There's rumours we have a rat y'know.” 

Dr. Edmonds freezes. Do they know? Or was the Director overly paranoid again? His eyes slide off Dr. Telford to the row of cabinets at the back of his office. Its shelf stable, able to sit for over a year he's sure. There's months worth stored in unmarked vials behind equipment and ingredients. Dr. Edmonds’ mouth goes dry. 

“Do they know-” He's cut off by the wail of alarm, sudden enough to make both doctors jump. It's not the shrill ring of a fire alarm but a sound that pulses in tones. 

Something is escaping.

It's not usual enough for either of them to know what to do exactly. They stand startled, two brilliant minds left with their mouths gaping and eyes wide like landlocked fish. What was the protocol? It surely couldn't have been Dr. Telford flinging the door open to see what was going on in the hallway when another commotion broke out.

Dr. Telford isn't even in the doorway when he's slammed into by a mass of fur that knocks him to the floor. The creature crashes into the lab table with a crash and scrap of metal against the concrete floor as it joins Dr. Telford. The creature is a smidge larger than a normal wolf, except its limbs are a little too long in places that it looks as if someone tried to create one from memory. While it has fur its cut so short that it's easy to see the muscle and skin pulled a bit too tightly across its form. There's tatters of the grey subject uniform still clinging to its body, and most startling is the back right leg that shines with grey metal. Dr. Edmonds recognizes the prosthetic as the company's creation, one that’s still in testing at that, portions of the metal giving way to show cylinders and wires. It doesn't match the body however, while the creature is quite animal in appearance its prosthetic leg is absolute modelled off a human leg. The leg sticks out awkwardly to the side, moving ever so often to find a better position that doesn't strain the rest of the body. 

The wolf looks at its surroundings, a low growl escaping from lips curled over fangs. Dr. Telford staggers from the floor and shuts the door quickly. It turns to him, snarling a warning. Dr. Edmonds pushes the button on his lanyard. “The escaped subject is in lab 68C2,” the wolf whips its head around to look at where Dr. Edmonds presses himself against the cabinets, “we have visual send bac-”

The wolf's prosthetic leg adjusts and it shoots forward towards Dr. Edmonds, mouth wide and ready to come down on him. He dives quickly, hitting the floor roughly as the wolf crashes into the cabinets. It howls as glass shatters, wood breaks from both the doors and shelves. With the momentum of the wolf pushing away the cabinet rocks dangerously forward. Dr. Edmonds scrambles backward at it tilts from the wall. Both doctor and wolf are able to make away from the cabinet as it hits the ground, various equipment smashing and shattering with the impact. Dr. Edmonds’ blood runs cold as he sees milky substance ooze out from under broken wood and glass, one last vial rolling across the floor. The wolf backs off from destruction it's caused, eyes darting around the room. 

“For fucks sake what's taking them so long?” Dr. Telford snaps, blocking the exit of the door. There's no way out of the lab except the door and the wolf is practically backed into the corner of the room. There's an intelligence behind the wolf's dark eyes, it looks between the two doctors, breathing coming out in sharp pants. It looks to Dr. Edmonds on the floor, then the wall nearest to him. The long rod of the cattle prod attached to the wall was within just a bit of reaching distance. He doesn't want to use it, but when Dr. Edmonds sees the wolf shuffle again he lunges for it.

There's a yelp as prod collides with wolf as it tried to come down on Dr. Edmonds. It's prosthetic leg twitches slightly as it stumbles back, glass crunching under its paws as it steps into the rubble of the cabinet. There's silence for a moment, the wolf blinking and staring at its own feet and Dr. Edmonds looking at how much of the serum its standing in. The wolf hops back onto the cabinet's back panel suddenly, yelping and trying to get its paws off the ground.

The two doctors watch as the yelps become shouts, whimpers of fear and pain and the wolf spasms slightly. There's a popping noise, another fleshy sound and Dr. Edmonds fears the same reaction from earlier. Instead the wolf shrinks, limbs straightening, fur receding. The snout shifts and becomes a human face, and finally the prosthetic matches the girl huddled on the back of the cabinet. Her hands and one foot bleed from multiple spots that the glass had opened up and punctured, a slight singe mark and bruise forming on her shoulder. She looks surprised and confused, cradling her hands to her chest. From how close he is Dr. Edmonds can see the tears that start to track down her cheeks. 

The door suddenly flings open, stumbling Dr. Telford for a second time as agents rush in. The girl leaps in an instance. Still stunned Dr. Edmonds can't react fast enough to stop her from ripping the cattle prod away from him. She brandishes it against the agents that try to subdue her, merciless in how long she presses the end into their bodies. They finally come down on her, ripping the cattle prod from her hands.

“Get your fucking hands off me!” She snaps, kicking at the nearest agent. Now that she's subdued Dr. Telford laughs.

“It's got quite the mouth.” He remarks, striding forward and bending to look at her. She lunges in his direction, jaw snapping, and despite her restricted movement Dr. Telford jumps.

“ _ She _ .” The girl snarls. Dr. Telford straightens his coat and quirks an eyebrow.

“ _ Don't care _ . Take it back to it's unit.” Dr. Telford orders. The girl struggles further, swearing and insulting as they drag her out of the lab. Dr. Edmonds carefully picks his way over the destroyed state of his lab to follow them out into the hall. His eyes widen.

Whatever they made her to be the hall is a disaster. Broken equipment, knocked over carts and cages. Dr. Edmonds’ stomach lurches as realizes the people dotted around the floor are dead, lying in various degrees of being mauled. Scientists move aside to let the group go pass, flattening against walls and stealing away into rooms to get as far away from her as possible. The agents follow her path of destruction back to another room made of large containment rooms. Each smaller room is made of half concrete walls and glass from concrete upward. They throw her in and shut the door quickly as she spins to lash out. 

One lone doctor stands in the room, her face scrunched on one side. It takes a moment for Dr. Edmonds to recognize her, having worked with her prior years ago. Dr. Millstone sighs as she steps toward Dr. Edmonds, eyeing his slight state of dishevelment. 

“I apologize if it broke anything.” Dr. Millstone looks up at him with a critical eye. The girl in her containment flips them both off. Dr. Millstone gives a low groan. "I swear ever since the other one got out it won't give up."

“My… lab is a bit of a disaster right now yes.” Dr. Edmonds takes a breath. “But at least she's alright.” The girl perks up, looking at him in disbelief. From the containment unit next to her another girl rises up, her dark eyes flickering back and forth between the other girl and Dr. Edmonds.

Dr. Millstone gives him a glance. “They did say you have a soft spot.” 

“Excuse me?”

She gestures to the two girls in front of her, “The  _ subjects _ Dr. Edmonds. Everyone knows you have a soft spot for them.” 

Icy panic slides down Dr. Edmonds’ spine. The Director has suspicions of a rat and seemingly everyone feels as if he has a soft spot. This wasn't looking good. Dr. Edmonds thinks to his lab, the wasted months of serum draining out on the floor. There's no way he can make enough in time with how trashed his lab is. And if his cover is blown, it doesn't matter. Years worth of plans crumble before his eyes, standing before him and flipping him off like the girl in front of him. He recognizes this girl, though it's been a few years. Dr. Edmonds glances to the other who has her hands pressed to the glass and shaking her head. One vial left if it hasn't been smashed to pieces. Where plans crumble more build in their stead. 

“Maybe,” he breathes finally. “It's hard not to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rewrite changes:  
> two characters partially introduced about 16 chapters early  
> Dr. Millstone changed to a woman, introduced 18 chapters early


	5. Half Dose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warning: not detailed but a character does throw up

The weeks go by and Julia's promise falls flat. It's such a small group of students that join that one takes up one of the empty beds in Puck's dorm. They're given more pieces of uniform to choose from, but it feels like a duct tape patch up for the disappointment more than anything. Julia promises that a larger group of students will be coming right around the holidays, then Puck will move dorms. They don't believe her.

They didn't think things could get worse. But it's their life, so of course it does.

“What do you mean the prescription didn't get renewed?”

The vial sits on the counter on the verge of empty. It's hard to even see the limited amount clinging to the bottom quarter of the vial. Phantom pain settles into Puck's skull.

Mrs. Parker huffs through her nose. “That's just it dear, we didn't get it.” She follows Puck's gaze to the vial on the counter. “Usual we get sent confirmation half way through the vial that a new one's coming. I had to request it… and we still haven't gotten it.” Mrs. Parker says and squeezes the bridge of her nose.

“So… what do we do?” Puck asks nervously.

“Either we give you a shot every other day or half the dose.” Mrs. Parker says and hobbles to the counter. Puck frowns.

“Can't we just…. request it from elsewhere?”

Mrs. Parker shakes her head. “I've tried Puck. Our other pharmacy we order from say they’ve never heard of it.”

Puck's tired and class is going to start soon.

“Just give me the half dose.”

* * *

Angelo is late, more so than normal. Puck sits on one of the half walls of the courtyard, tapping their heel to the stone as they nibble at their lunch. The nausea isn't as bad this time, and the pain at the base of their skull is semi easy to ignore at times when it doesn't feel like it's splitting apart. The spine pain was the worse, as if someone was pulling from the middle and using Puck's spine as a bow string. Pressed against the stone pillar helps relieve it somewhat, but all Puck wants to do is lie in bed. The crunch of leaves bitten by frost makes them look up.

“There you are.” Puck says with a slight hint of irritation. Angelo bounds up onto the wall with tumbly sort of grace and hands Puck a paper cup. Even with the cardboard sleeve the drink burns Puck's cold fingers. Angelo takes a sip of his own and shivers.

“Sorry, figured we could use something warm.” He says, puffs of white cloud escaping his lips. Puck tilts their own cup to their lips, stomach lurching at the mingle of bitter and sweet. They were anticipating hot chocolate so the bite of coffee throw them, but Angelo has mixed the right amount of milk and sugar. Their stomach settles as Puck eyes Angelo.

“Please tell me you're having hot chocolate.”

Angelo's lips twitch into a sly grin. His legs bounce from where he's crossed them, tapping the stone in a fluttering rhythm. “Come on it won't be that bad.” He promises as Puck's eyebrow raises. His movement makes a noise, a small rattle from somewhere in his blazer like Angelo has the world's smallest maraca in his pocket. Puck connects the noise.

“Take your meds.” They instruct, hand out to take Angelo's coffee.

“Oh right!” Angelo hands them the cup, fishing the pill bottle out of his inner blazer pocket.

It had been a fight and a half to allow Angelo to have his meds on his person. The extra step in the morning, going to the nurse amongst all the other things Angelo had to keep in track, often got lost. It so much easier for him to take it when he remembers. Or when Puck reminds him. Angelo’s meds rattle in their bottle as he shakes out one; Puck tells him the deal with their own as he takes his meds.

“Are you sure you can… do that?” Angelo asks after he takes another swing of coffee to wash down the taste. “I mean it was bad when you missed it last time.”

Puck shrugs, “There's not really a choice. The half dose doesn't seem that bad, just in more pain than normal.” Puck closes their eyes to shut the world out for a moment. “And everything is sharper.”

“Sharper?” Angelo echoes. Puck can feel him vibrate next to them, feels the movement prickle their own tumbling stomach. Puck touches their knees together and Angelo cuts the movement in half.

“Its… just a lot. Like someone cranked the brightness of everything, or maybe sensitivity of my nerves.” Puck says quietly. Puck can't tell exactly what it is. They know they wade through a bit of mental haze most days, but the world is so crisp there's no way it exists like that. Except, they've heard about the world like this before.

“Like on days that I can't filter out everything?” Angelo asks quietly. “When I can't pick one sound or thing I see to focus on?”

“And your brain starts to shut down?”

“Is your brain shutting down Puck?” Angelo's voice drips with worry. The skull splitting feeling crawls back to Puck, teaming up with their bow string spine.

“How do you deal with this?” Puck massages their closed eyes. They don't want to open their eyes, another thing to input to their brain that doesn't want to deal with anything. Smells are so much more, and every sound is amplified that they can hear the paper of Angelo's cup scrape against stone as it's set down. Angelo hums thoughtfully.

“I just… do? I get it though it can be a headache, trying to figure out what’s important to pay attention to.” Angelo taps the spot between him and Puck. Without opening their eyes Puck tilts, gently leaning against Angelo. It's something to focus on, the feeling of their shoulder to his, the sound of him breathing, the hint of coffee from the cup that's been placed between his legs. “It helps to have an anchor.” He adds. Puck finally opens their eyes to see he's smiling softly.

“And how do you anchor? When there isn't someone around?” Puck smiles back and taps his arm. Angelo giggles and pushes back their proding finger.

“Eh I dunno. Usually you're here to bother me.” Angelo says. His face scrunches a bit then he turns his head with a frown. Puck hears it too, snickers from students across the courtyard.

“What?” Puck calls across to the group. For a moment the students freeze before their snides come back. Angelo mutters something about leaving it alone.

“Sorry do the weirdos need privacy?” One of the kids snear, and Puck recognizes her from their dorm. Fantastic. Angelo sits up a bit from Puck, embarrassment flushing his face pink but also a moment of fear. Puck's stomach churns as they hop off the wall.

“What's it to you?” Puck asks. Their hand tightens on their coffee cup, the squeeze enough it pops the lid off just slightly. The girl grins wickedly, her friends adding in with coos like a bunch of gossiping pigeons.

“Next thing you know we're going to find you in his lap.” She chuckles, flashing Angelo a suggestive look.

Something snaps. Vision tunnels and all Puck can see is her and that smug smile. Everything shifts hard to the right, zooms in to high definition, and slows. Puck doesn’t realize they’ve slammed their coffee into her face until it splashes back onto themself, and they watch the girl tumble backwards. She slides across the ground and stops about two feet away, and for a whole moment everything stills. Then she’s yelling and screaming that Puck attacked her, her friends all shrieking and helping her up to scramble away. Puck flexes their hand, confusion as their brain finally registers there’s no longer a cup in their grasp. When they turn to Angelo he’s still on the wall, eyes wide and mouth agape.

* * *

 Julia reems them out for the incident for almost half an hour. Puck is shakey by the time they stumble out of her office, the nausea coming back with a sharp vengeance. They avoid all the areas they know Angelo will be in, too tired to talk and not wanting to be questioned further. _Why did you dump coffee on her?_ _Did you have to hit her so hard her nose bled? How did you stretch a distance of nearly five feet as if you just took a step?_

Puck braces themself on a wall when a wave of vertigo washes over them. Julia had told them to behave, try to get along. How were they to make friends if they always acted out? Puck doesn’t want to make friends with someone who can’t keep their nose out of something or thought a simple friendship meant you were sleeping with someone. Puck leans further against the wall, brow knit together as they struggle to breathe. The stabbing pain in their spine turns to fire, and for a very quick moment they’re not sure if they’re going to stop from being sick.

Puck moves off the wall, stumbling back to their dorm. They need to lie down. At first the half dose seemed like a good idea but now Puck isn’t sure. Can they even live without their medication? When it feels like they’re burning up from the inside can they really continue on? What was going to happen if their prescription wasn’t renewed? How-

There’s an explosion behind Puck’s eyes. Theren’t no other way to describe it. The world lurches painfully. There’s no way they’re going to make it to their dorm bathroom. Staggering Puck takes a quick left to where they know is a bathroom. They can’t care right now which one, it’s either a toilet or the hallway floor. Puck tries to hurry, but the mental lag gets them. One foot, not moving as fast as they thought, trips up on the other and Puck tumbles. The world shifts to the right and the wall incomes fast. It passes them, goes by their eyes and Puck is suddenly lost. One moment it’s dark, the next the fluorescent lights blind them. Everything shifts to the left and Puck hits the tiled floor hard. Gasping and panting Puck scrambles for the stall and gets sick.

When they can finally breathe Puck sits back and turns to the door of the stall. The haze in their vision slowly clears, the throbbing behind their eyes stilling to a point they can finally see. There’s no door where they came through, Puck can just barely see their clammy reflection over the sinks. The toilet flushes with a hollow gurgle and finally silence settles. Puck slowly gets up, staggering to the sink. Their own horrified reflection stares back as they lift a hand to the mirror and touch it’s cool surface. The door is further to the left, much too far for them to have reached and gotten to the stall they had claimed in desperation.

The faucet hisses as Puck splashes their face. They need to get a grip, they must have blacked out. The sensation of the wall coming towards them and not colliding prickles their senses. Cool, like dipping your hand into a bowl of still water. Partially resistant like tapping jello. Puck grips the sink as tight as they can manage. It’s solid, as solid as the wall. They squeeze the porcelain. They push on it, willing it to act as the wall did. If what they thought really happened, if they went through a _wall_.

Nothing happens. The sink stays solid and Pucks hands stay on the sink. They swallow, splash their face a bit more and finally leave the bathroom.

The bell rings, bouncing off the last of Puck’s fading headache and the halls fill with students. No one looks at them like they’re out of place, like they just went through a wall. No it couldn't have happened. Puck drags their hands down their face. They’re fine, they just need to sleep. Puck threads through to the middle of the hall, unsure really which way to go or which direction to get swept to. They feel lost. Like nothing is real. Puck squeezes their eyes shut, drowning in the roar of all the voices, the moving feet, the echos.

“Hey!”

Puck turns around and sees Angelo down the hall. He looks at them with worry pinching his face together, holding his bag tightly to his chest. He chews his lip nervously and looks around the hall before looking back to Puck.

How are they suppose to tell him? _Hey I think I’m losing it? I thought I just went through the bathroom wall?_

There’s a familiar throbbing behind Puck’s eyes. They move quickly to Angelo and he jumps at how fast they’re at his side and clutching his arm. He takes one look at their face dripping with water and eyes wide with worry.

“What's wrong?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rewrite changes:  
> \- Angelo has ADHD and takes medication  
> \- ability revealed a whole 22 chapters early and chosen by a twitter poll. Puck's ability originally developed much later in the piece, now introduced early and made their only ability (trope removed: overpowered -sort of-)


	6. Talking is What We're Good At

“Are you sure you didn't black out?” 

Of course Angelo doesn't believe them. Puck takes the pillow off Angelo’s bed and screams into it. Angelo winces as if Puck screamed into his ear, shaking his head slightly. Granted Puck couldn't blame him, he had just watched them try to pass their hand through his bed and bounce off a wall. The second wasn't smart but Puck thought maybe their whole body had to be involved to… go through it.

They feel like they're losing it. 

“I know what happened, there's no way to explain it. I should have known you wouldn't believe me its too crazy.” Puck groans. They hug Angelo's pillow to their chest, squeezing as if it was going to help them pass through it. 

Angelo sputters a laugh, his face split open in a grin. “Trust me I’ve seen some crazy things but… this is a little unbelievable.” He seems amused at least, but a little more than just at Puck. Like there's some sort of inside joke he's giggling at. He bounces onto the bed next to them and wraps an arm around Puck's shoulder. “Just… try not to worry about it alright? You've got lots of stuff to worry about.” 

Puck drops their head into their hands. Why does he have to be so logical? Angelo smiles at them sadly. 

“You've seem to gone through some things, are you sure you're going to be okay?” He doesn't have to say what it is for Puck to follow his thought. If this was going on with one half dose how bad was it going to get? Puck nods half heartedly. “As it is you should probably get going.” Angelo glances out the window to slowly fading light in the sky. Realization makes Puck sick.

“We share the same dorm.”

“What?”

“The girl I spilled coffee on! We share the same dorm!” Puck grips their head tightly. Another splitting headache is coming on. They want to disappear, the thought of having to face her burns vile in Puck's throat. They should have thought of that before they snapped. 

Angelo doesn't look at them, eyes still out the window. He frowns gently and hums quietly to himself. It feels like eons. Puck is frozen in place because they really, truly don't want to make a decision on the matter. They can't even think of any option. Angelo makes an affirmative noise at the back of his throat.

“You can stay here tonight.” 

“Are you sure?” Puck asks, staring so hard at Angelo he has to look at them. His eyes hold his fear and anxiety open and readable. He doesn't want to break the rules, it obviously terrifies him at the prospect of being caught. 

“I'm not going to let you go back there. Tomorrow we'll tell Ms. Cortez that you need to be moved dorms.” Angelo puts a supporting hand on their shoulder. He's become oddly firm suddenly, not like the joking tone he had with Puck just moments ago. The cold fear gripping Puck’s conscious slowly melts away, a quiet whisper compared to Angelo's warm smile. They touch their forehead to his and sigh with relief. 

“Thanks Angelo.”

“Anything for you Puck.”

* * *

It takes some convincing to get Angelo's dorm mates to agree. Some of them have a small problem with Puck sleeping there, wigged about by something dumb with having them in their room. But Demarco, the boy Angelo has the biggest crush on, is able to quell the guys’ issues with only a few words. He's a reasonable person, almost graduated but acts so much more like an adult than anyone else. The boys may not listen to Angelo but they're not going to say anything against the popular kid.

Puck's oddly nervous. They've come through the window at night and stayed with Angelo until morning but they've never properly seen him  _ go _ to bed. It's like an actual sleepover, even if the conditions are unfortunate. Puck fidgets outside the sleeping quarters, sitting in a slightly beaten up chair in the main sitting area. Some other guys lounge about, not yet ready to go to bed, either studying or chatting to one another. 

“This is weird.” Puck mutters to themself. They pull at the black t-shirt Angelo gave them, fluffing it in front. 

“What because you aren't breaking in for once?” Angelo teases from chair closest to them. One of his legs is hooked over the arm of the chair and a textbook is propped open on his other knee. Ever studious he's doing homework, but Puck can see his focus waning as Angelo scribbles various doodles in the margins of his notebook balanced on the chair arm. 

“I guess? I’ve never seen you get ready for bed before. Do you always sleep in your gym clothes?” Puck picks at a loose thread on the chair. He  _ has _ to be cold in a t-shirt and shorts.

“Only when you're wearing my usual pajamas. Hopefully they aren't too big.” Angelo looks up and grins. The only thing maybe slightly roomy is the pair of grey sweatpants that they're wearing, thought it's a little tight in the hips.

“We're practically the same size Angelo.”

Angelo snorts. “Guess you're right. You should wear more black, it suits you.” 

“Oh I would love to, just got to toss the whole uniform out. While I’m at it I should tell Julia to change the school colours.” Puck says, grabbing one of Angelo’s spare pencils to poke him with.

Angelo giggles and batters off their pokes with his own pencil, initiating a dual of pencils. The wood bounces off one another, hollow clunks of what must be lead breaking on the inside. Angelo wins, the eraser at the end of his pencil jabs into Puck’s side. They buckle and fall to the side, wheezing with laughter. Most of the boys have filtered out of the common room, moving into their rooms for the night. Both try to hush their voices, not wanting to keep anybody up. Puck sits for a long moment listening to Angelo’s pencil scratch the page, sometimes stopping for long periods before furiously scribbling onward. 

It’s nice, the relative quiet, spending time with him. Hearing Angelo hum and sigh as he thinks, his leg bouncing and pencil tapping. They watch him, his face pulled together in thought as his eyes dart from textbook to notebook and back. It doesn't take Angelo long to look at them. No matter where someone is, if they’re looking at him Angelo knows it. Look at him too long and he’ll turn to see what’s up. He smiles warmly at them, eyes lit up by the soft yellow light of the common room lamps. 

“Have you been alright? You’ve done so much to take care of me.” Puck asks, shuffling so their feet hang off one of the chair arms and their arms and head rest against the one closest to Angelo. He seems to try and ignore them at first, pointedly interested in his text book. His face pinches together and he sighs.

“I’m fine Puck, really.” He’s lying of course. They can tell by how sad his face looks. They reach out and touch his hand, giving it a squeeze when he doesn’t pull away. 

“Angelo.” 

He’s trying not to look at their face. Angelo has a few weaknesses, and Puck’s sure that their face is one of them. They’ve been so open with one another over the years, so close, it’s hard to full out lie to each other. If he doesn’t look at them he has some sliver of a chance. But Angelo has to look, because Puck is boring holes into him with their eyes. 

“I…” Angelo swallows. He closes his text book and drops it onto the floor, dragging his free hand down his face. Puck gives his hand another squeeze. Angelo shakes his head, taking a long breath before continuing. “It’s just, hard y’know? Everyone’s getting excited about the holidays and we’re just going to be here… again.” Angelo’s free hand plays with the hem of his shirt. 

“We’ve got each other though. It’s just the same as every other year.” Puck points out. But they have a feeling that’s not the point. There’s something else bothering Angelo. He hunches his shoulders, turns his head away from Puck. 

“Except I have family somewhere.” 

“What?”

“I have a  _ sister _ , Puck. And every year comes around and I realize she’s not  _ here _ .”  Angelo turns to them suddenly, voice cracking. Tears are welling in his eyes and Angelo’s entire face is scrunched with effort to keep them at bay. His body shakes, the tremors worsening the longer time passes. Puck doesn’t know what to say. It’s been six years and he’s never said anything about siblings. 

“You… where is she?” Puck almost doesn’t want to ask. They fear the answer. 

“We were separated. We used to be together. Then they moved us and they put me here and I… never saw her again.” Angelo’s hand grasps Puck’s tightly. He wipes his face on his shoulder.

“Why did you say anything?” Puck reaches out and pets Angelo’s hair, trying everything they know to calm him. He leans into their hand, taking a shuddering breath.

“Because it’s my fault. If I hadn’t… tried to go against the rules we would still be together. I wanted you to like me and- I thought you’d be angry that I didn’t tell you after all this time.” Puck moves slowly to perch on the arm of Angelo's chair, letting him rest against them. His one arm pulls him closer to them, face buried against their side as Angelo tries to get ahold of himself. Puck wraps their arm around his shoulders, giving his hair long comforting strokes. 

“I understand Angelo. I'm not mad.” 

So many things make sense now, things Angelo has said over the years and things he's done. The extreme anxiety he gets when Puck starts to break rules, his reluctance to be left alone. They think back to the early days of their friendship, bothering Angelo into being their friend, and how he said he felt so alone. Puck hadn't understood then, they almost always bothered him, how could he be alone. They see what he's been reduced to, this sadness, and wish he told them sooner. There was a million and a half things Puck has said in the past that probably made that loneliness worse. 

“Tell me about her.” 

“What?” Angelo’s croaks, looking up at them.

“Tell me about your sister, what’s she like?” Puck offers again. Angelo’s face lights up. 

“Her name is Carrie.”

She’s stubborn, once she puts her mind to something there's no stopping her. Maybe a little too ambitious, it gets her in trouble often. When she was nine she told a grown up to ‘fuck off’ getting both her and Angelo grounded for about two weeks. She loves the way the sky changes colours during the evening, it’s pinkish purple hue one of her favourite colours. Angelo goes on about how much he looks up to her, how he wishes he had Carrie’s fearless nature. Someone tells her she can’t do something and Carrie always finds a way around it. She always made sure Angelo was okay, always put him before herself. They were inseparable, which is what made it so hard when Angelo was finally on his own. 

He speaks so highly of Carrie that’s it's easily understandable why it has been so difficult over the years. But talking about her seems to help, his face is bright and Angelo doesn’t look as tired or weighed down any longer. Well he does look tired, but more physical than mental this time. Puck looks to the clock and sees how late it is. 

“We should… probably get to bed before someone comes and checks.” Puck mentions softly. They don’t want to break Angelo out of his ramble but they’d prefer to not be forced to go back to their dorm. Angelo stretches his limbs as Puck climbs off the armrest of the chair.

“Hey Puck…” they turn to face him, “thanks.”

“No problem, now stop hiding stuff from me.” Puck teases quietly, ruffling Angelo's hair. He laughs in response, a dry sound that cracks in his throat. He ducks away from Puck’s hand and slowly opens the door.

The two of them quietly make their way to Angelo's bed, careful not to wake his roommates. Angelo pulls back the covers and lets Puck in first; they move as close to the wall as possible so it'll be harder in case anyone tries to check on the room again. Angelo gets in after, the two of them shuffling the blankets to be better comfortable and covered. It's almost immediately a furnace sharing any immediate space with Angelo trapped by blankets. Puck doesn't mind much, the warmth seeps into their aching limbs and soothes it just so. They turn over to look at Angelo to find him staring at the ceiling, eyes unfocused and finger tapping at the bed at his side. 

“You okay?” Puck whispers. Angelo turns his head and smiles.

“Yeah, just thinking about tomorrow. There's less buses going into town. We'd either have to talk to Ms. Cortez before that or after. Unless you don't want to go.” He taps his foot to theirs. 

Puck had forgotten about the weekend. So many things were begging their attention they had lost track of time. Poseidon sits pretty much in the middle of nowhere, either open fields or forest beyond the school walls on all sides. Buses run mostly on the weekends to allow the kids out to the nearby town about an hour away, or onwards to see family if they were lucky enough to be close by. Angelo and Puck always took the opportunity to be outside the school walls, if they had enough funds left from their sponsors of course. Each kid got an allotted amount from just being enrolled, spending money in a way for stuff outside of school or food from caf when it wasn't any of the set three meals. Most kids just had their parents continually funnel money, Angelo and Puck both had a set amount for the year, given to them in portions of each month. Puck thinks they still have money, they honestly don't check often, since the one year their sponsor barely gave anything and they ran out by April. But they have a feeling that money isn't the issue Angelo is asking about.

“Let's talk to Julia first, then if it's a disappointment we can at least get away for a bit.” Puck muses, snuggling into the blanket. 

“You think she isn't going to listen?”

“Oh she'll listen, she just won't do anything.” 

Angelo stares at them sadly. It's a hurt look, either at the situation or Puck's lack of faith in. Julia. He chews his lip thoughtfully then lifts the blanket a little. Puck shuffles over, snuggling gratefully into Angelo. He wraps an arm around them, rubbing their back with a little bit of pressure. The heel of his hand digs in just enough to smooth the ache in their spine, tight and coiled. It comes undone just a little under the warmth of Angelo's hand and the careful movement of his fingers. Puck sighs happily.

“Better?” Angelo asks quietly. Puck nods, the edge of their consciousness becoming fuzzy. 

“You get some sleep as well.”

“No promises.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rewrite changes  
> \- sibling relation revealed 19 chapters early  
> \- most of the upcoming stuff is completly new from the original. the special new students haven't arrived


End file.
